1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal, and more particularly, to a method of displaying an object and terminal capable of implementing the same. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for displaying such an object as a video file, an audio file, a message and the like in a mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, the remarkable developments of the information communication technologies bring rapid transitions of information and communication environments. A mobile communication terminal is regarded as a necessity in a modern society to be globally used.
In order to meet the user's demand according to the base expansion of the mobile communication terminals, various functions including a short message service function, an MMS (multimedia messaging system) function, an Internet access function as well as a general voice calling are provided to the mobile communication terminal.
Besides, as the tendency for convergence to provide various functions to one device expands, various additional functions including a multimedia play function, a photographing function, a game function and the like as well as a basic communicational function are provided to a mobile communication terminal such as a mobile phone.
To execute theses functions, an object such as a phone number, a communication list, a text/voice/multimedia message, a video file, and audio file and the like is frequently represented as an icon to be displayed in a terminal.
However, since the types and numbers of the objects tend to increase in proportion to the diversity of the functions, the demand for a method of displaying the objects more efficiently rises to meet the convenience of a terminal user.